I Can't Stop Loving You
by Jessi28
Summary: What happens when seventh year ends and Draco doesn't want it to? Will he tell her how he feels or just treat it like every other day.Summary really sucks..........read and review to tell me if the story is good or just as bad as the summary.


Disclaimer: Totally forgot in first posting...Anyways J.K. Rowling owns the characters because she's brilliant; the song is "I Can't Stop Loving You"-- Keith Urban's version and the plot is something I thought of.

* * *

Draco spent the night contemplating his return home the following day. Looking at the clock and reading that it said 2:30 he groaned. "I'm not going to get any sleep tonight am I?" He asked the room. "Why must it all end? I mean honestly if I had a few more months maybe she'd dump Potter and look at me for a change. Tomorrow she'll leave and I won't see her much after that. I won't sit down on the couch and smell vanilla because she had been sitting there earlier. I won't wake up at 2 in the morning to find her asleep with a book next to the fire. I won't be able to carry her to bed, tuck her in and give her forehead a goodnight kiss. I never thought I'd say it, but I'm going to miss Hermione Granger."

_So you're __leavin__'_

_In__ the __mornin__'_

_On the early train_

_I could say everything's alright_

_I could pretend and say good-bye_

Hermione packed her suitcase and looked around the room that had been her home for a year. "I can't believe that it's over. 7 years doesn't seem like such a long time anymore," she whispered as she turned to leave.

She had been made Head Girl and she had excelled in the position. She was strict but fair and she truly cared about everyone, even her roommate. As Head Girl she was expected to share the head dormitory with her male counterpart—Draco Malfoy.

Heading down the spiral staircase from her room she saw Draco already packed and set to leave in the middle of their common room. "Good morning Draco."

"Good morning, Hermione." Draco turned to see her face. He noticed that she had tamed her hair a bit more than usual and that she was wearing makeup. "Are you ready to make your way in the world? Or is this just as unreal for you as it is for me?"

"It's definitely unreal. The good news is, we have all summer to get used to the idea. Besides, I won't have time to miss this place, I'll be busy at the ministry. Although I wish I could stay longer, I feel I haven't learned enough yet." Hermione looked around again before her gaze rested on Draco.

"I wish I didn't have to leave. There are so many memories of these halls and corridors. Of classes, teachers, people I liked and people I liked to tease—"

"—make fun of and generally make miserable. I know about those memories." Hermione tried to sound agitated but she couldn't help but smile. "I really wish we'd gotten past that sooner, who knows what could have happened if we hadn't been insulting each other all that time."

Draco looked at her, "Yeah, who knows. But I'll still see you at the ministry, you can't hide from and Auror, particularly if your boyfriend tells me where you are. I have to torment you a little every now and then to keep you humble you know."

_You got your ticket_

_Got your suitcase_

_You got your __leavin__' smile_

_I could say that's the way it goes_

_I could pretend and you won't know_

_That I was __lyin__'_

"Come on, let's get some breakfast before Ron eats it all," Hermione said brightly.

"Only you have to worry about Weasley eating all your food. I sit at a different table."

"Yes, but if he eats all my food, I'm going to march right over to where you're sitting, fill up your plate and then take it back to my seat. It's very chivalrous of you to be so caring of my dietary needs Draco," Hermione grinned at him. "I can be just as manipulative as you, when I put my mind to it."

"Dear lord, I've created a monster," Draco laughed. "Look out world, Hermione Granger is going to use you to her advantage and make you happy about it while she's at it."

_'__Cause I can't stop __lovin__'__ you_

_I can't stop __lovin__'__ you_

_No, I can't stop __lovin__'__ you_

_Though__ I try_

"Look, even though term's over, we still have our own carriage." Hermione pointed to the carriage pull by a Thestral. They could both see it now that the war was over. Very few students couldn't see the giant beasts still. Most of them were first or second years and though they hadn't seen death, they knew the horrors it left behind and the pain that came with it.

"You and Harry can use it if you want. I won't mind; I can always ride in Blaise's carriage." Draco didn't look at Hermione when he said this.

"I told Harry I'd ride with him on the train ride home. He'll understand if we ride to the train together." Hermione smiled at him and got in the carriage.

"Okay, but I don't want to hear you or Harry complaining I got in the way of your last few weeks together. I'm gonna hear enough about you in Auror training, I don't need Harry to be mad with me too. He's like one of three friends I have and wouldn't like to lose."

"You know, it still seems a little strange for you to think of Harry as your friend. After everything that happened, I'm glad there is still some hope in the world for amends to be made."

As the Thestral started towards the train, the Head Boy and Girl fell into a silence. Both looked at the grounds reliving many memories of places they had been together as friends or as enemies. They remember times they had cried and times they had laughed. They remembered those who had fallen during the battle and the red blood that had covered the grounds. However the thing they wanted to remember most was the way it looked. The place where they grew up and matured into the people they were. The seventh years looked out at the place that had been there home for so long and wished goodbye. The way you say goodbye to a good friend you are moving away from.

_We took a taxi_

_To__ the station_

_Not a word was said_

_I saw you walk across the road_

_For maybe the last time,_

_ I don't know_

As they got off the carriages and moved to the train, Hermione turned to say goodbye. "It's not really goodbye, we'll see each other sometimes and you'll write. You have to promise me you'll write."

"Of course I'll write you. I'm gonna need a pen-pal if I'm sent overseas and you don't expect me to write Potter. He's got dreadful handwriting that takes hours to decipher, besides all he'd write about is you anyways."

"Goodbye Draco."

"Goodbye Hermione."

With that she walked towards the train to find Harry. She didn't look back as Draco wiped a tear and walked away. He went to the back of the train where Blaise and his other friends were waiting for him.

_Feelin__' humble_

_I heard a rumble_

_On the railway tracks_

_And when I hear that whistle blow_

_I'll walk away and you won't know_

_That I was __cryin__'_

The train ride home seemed longer than ever before to Draco. He looked out the windows and waited for King's Cross Station to appear in them. He didn't really want to go to his empty house. With his parents dead, Draco had inherited the Malfoy Manor, whether he wanted it or not. "Hey Blaise, why don't you come over tomorrow night for a drink?"

"Sure Draco. It will be my pleasure. We can try to forget we have to be responsible adults from now on."

"Yeah, I can try."

_'Cause I can't stop __lovin__' you_

_No, I can't stop __lovin__' you_

_I can't stop __lovin__' you_

_Though__ I try_

_I just can't stop __lovin__' you_

_No__ I can't stop __lovin__' you_

_I just can't stop __lovin__' you_

_Why do I try, why do I try_

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading, now please review and you can have a cookie or a muffin _  
_


End file.
